Our Holiday!
by channie92
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan DaeLo dan couple BAP lainnya untuk menghabiskan liburan singkat mereka? check this out! :D


Title : Our Holiday

Author : Khunniekun

Genre : Romance

Length :-

Rating : T+++

Cast : -Zelo BAP

-Daehyun BAP

-All member BAP

Disclaimer: ''Zelo itu punya Daehyun, tapi Daehyun punya saya! kekekek~''

Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan DaeLo couple untuk menghabiskan liburan singkat mereka? check this out!

Author Note's: Ini adalah FF pertama saya, saya tau idenya pasaran. alur dan bahasanya juga gaje banget -_-''. maka dari itu saya mengharapkan saran dan kritikanya. kamsahamnida~ *bow*.

Matahari sudah mulai mengeluarkan sinarnya dari tadi, burung-burung juga sudah berhenti berkicau tanda bahwa pagi telah usai dan berganti menjadi siang. Manusia mulai berbondong-bondong untuk melakukan rutinitas hariannya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk 3 mahluk manis dan 3 mahluk tampan penghuni dorm B.A.P, mereka ber-enam masih berkelut dengan selimut tebalnya seakan tak terganggu dengan para tetangga apartemen yang mulai berisik melakukan aktivitasnya. Maklum saja, hari ini merupakan hari yg ''precious'' bagi meraka. Pasalnya hari ini mereka ber-enam mendapatkan libur selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9.30. Sesosok mahluk ''manis'' mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menguceknya pelan.

''Hoammmm..hhmm.. :O'' menguap cutely(?) kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Terlihat kekasih tampannya yg tengah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk dirinya dengan posesif. Zelo -nama pemuda manis tersebut- menyunggingkan senyumnya kemudian menyurukan kepalanya kedalam pelukan namja tampan tersebut.

''Hyung~~...'' berucap pelan berusaha membangunkan Daehyun, sang namjachingu.

''...''

''Hyung, Daehyun hyung~~...'' masih berusaha membangunkan pemuda tampan tersebut.

''hhmmm...'' hanya berguman, enggan untuk membuka mata.

''hyung! ireona~...''

''hhmm..hhmmm,,''

''yak! hyung! ireona palli!'' Zelo mulai tidak sabar untuk membangunkan kekasihnya tersebut.

''why baby~~? morning kiss dulu. ...'' memonyongkan(?) bibirnya meminta jatah kiss kepada namja manis kekasihnya.

_Bluussshhhh_

Wajah zelo memerah bak kepiting rebus.

''isshhh,, hyung nappeun...!'' Memukul dada bidang daehyun pelan.

_Cuuupppp_

Dengan malu-malu Zelo mengecup bibir tebal itu singkat kemudian langsung kabur masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

''ishhh.. anak itu kenapa masih malu juga sih? padahalkan kita sudah sering melakukan hal _yang lebih dari pada itu _-_-_?_'' Daehyun menggelengkan kepala kemudian menyunggingkan smirk nya setelah tiba-tiba fikiran pervetnya mulai beraksi. Setelah melepas baju dan hanya menyisakan boxernya, Daehyun melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandi yg didalamnya terdapat Zelo. ''Yakkk! hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini?!'' Zelo berteriak ketika tiba-tiba Daehyun dengan keadaan topless masuk kedalam kamar mandi. ''Wae baby? tentu saja untuk mandi bersama Baby Zelo-ku ini? hmmm..'' Daehyun tersenyum pervert kepada Baby-nya tersebut. Setelah itu terdengar erangan dan desahan erotis dari mulut Zelo.

''aahhh..hhyyuhnnggiee..hhmm''

''yeahhh..fasthhtterrr hyhhunngg..errghh''

Sementara itu diruang TV dorm BAP. Terlihat 4 orang sedang mengerang frustasi mendengar desahan-desahan yang berasal dari kamar DaeLo couple. Suara mereka sepertinya berhasil membuat pagi indah ini menjadi mendung. Terlebih lagi sang eomma –read: Himchan- yang sedari tadi tidak henti-henti nya menyumpahi Daehyun, namja pervert yang telah menodai Baby magnaenya.

''Jung Daehyun pabbooo! awas saja kau akan kujadikan pepes Daehyun! berani-beraninya kau menodai nae aegya yang masih polos! :'' tampak berapi-api sambil tangannya memegangi spatula kebanggannya berniat mendobrak pintu kamar DaeLo couple kalau saja tangan sang kekasih –yongguk- tidak menahannya.

''Sudah lah Hime~~, bagaimana kalau kita juga melakukan apa yang dilakukan pasangan DaeLo itu? hhmm?'' menggotong tubuh Himchan seperti karung(?). Kemudian membawanya ke kamar mereka dan menutupnya.

''Mwo?! Yakk,, bang yongguk turunkan akuuu!''

'' Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Hime!'' Setelah itu terdengar desahan desahan yang berasal dari kamar Bang-Him couple.

Sementara itu 2 orang yang tersisa di ruang TV bertatapan satu sama lain. Perlahan Jongup mendekati Youngjae kekasihnya. Youngjae yang merasa adanya aura ''pervert'' dari namja disampingnya langsung menyilangkan tangannya didadanya. ''Tidak lagi jongup! yg semalam juga masih sakit!'' menatap tajam namja disampingnya yg menatapnya lapar. ''yahh.. hyung. sedikit saja ya? bagaimana kalau cuma blowjob? ottee?'' Jongup menapilkan puppy eyes gagalnya kepada Youngjae. ''NOOOO! kalau kau masih berani menyentuhku kupastikan kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah lemon selama sebulan penuh.!'' setelah berkata seperti itu youngjae masuk kedalam kamarnya dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam. kekekekkekkek :D

''poorrr Jonguppiiee~~!''

-FIND-


End file.
